The Tale of Two Puppies
by screwthestandard101
Summary: [MWPP] Ebay, the marauders and Fenrir Greyback? What do they have to do with this story? [Laughs await, lots of humor, lots of drama] [Collab with TonksLupin]
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Two Puppies**

**By. IJustWannaBeMe and TonksLupin**

**IJustWannaBeMe: Ah! You have stumbled upon the rantings of my good friend, TonksLupin and myself. Before you ask we turn all of our odd ideas into role plays before altering them to fit stories. This one happened to be favored amongst us, so we turned it into a full blown story. Please review because it makes us very happy indeed!**

Disclaimer: TonksLupin and IJustWannaBeMe do NOT own 'Harry Potter' or any characters. They are property of J.K Rowling. They also do not own 'EBay' or they would be rich…which they aren't, so no suing!

**Chapter 1**

A dense fog had settled over the land, as huge black rain clouds spilled their contents over a black castle, with illuminated yellow windows. Its towers stood high above for all to see, while a winding path of dirt wound its way to a grand oak door. A large black lake and dense forest surrounded the school, a giant squid popping up every now and then for a peek at the world.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was home to more than its fair share of the 1970's class. Among these few were Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, two of which were lounging in the Gryffindor Common room.

A lanky body was curled in an armchair, shaggy raven hair falling into crystal azure eyes. A smirk flickered onto his lips as he peered over at his brunette friend who was currently reading.

Remus Lupin was a brunette boy of medium build. His long hair fell casually to his shoulders, and amber eyes stared intently at the tiny black text of 'New Moon'.

Sirius Black sighed in mock irritation, his eyes flickering to his friend to gauge his reaction. But Remus merely turned the page of his book without so much as a glance at his friend. Sirius sighed again; even going as far as clearing his throat before the werewolf looked up, rolling his eyes.

"What, Sirius?"

The black haired teen looked up nonchalantly, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "What'cha reading?" he questioned. Remus was about to reply when Sirius held up his hand, firing off a round of questions. "Who's it by, why does it have a picture of a flower on it, would I like it, is it by a muggle, do you know what my favorite color is?"

Remus sighed, picking up his book and reading from where he had left off. " 'New Moon', Stephenie Meyer, because it does, probably, it centers around vampires, yes, black," Remus recited just as quickly.

Sirius pouted obviously disappointed that Remus had beaten him before he perked up. "How do you do that, how come you're reading a girly book, who's your favorite character, is she hot, why do you drown yourself in self pity, why am I asking you so many questions, are you gay?"

"No idea, it's not girly, Jake, he's not a she, but he is pretty good looking, I do not, because you have no life- WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius's last question had caught the teen completely off guard and all he could do was stare wide eyed at the animagus.

Sirius gave him a triumphant grin. "Gotcha!"

Remus narrowed his eyes, before swiftly standing up and jerking his book out of Sirius' prying hands.

"Wait, where a re you going?" asked Sirius, his eyebrow casually cocked.

"I don't feel like being questioned by a moron," replied Remus coldly.

Sirius frowned. "You're such a girl, Remmy. I was only teasing." He then stood up, walking over to his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder, his grin returning. "Anyways, I'm hungry, wanna go get some lunch?"

Remus suddenly turned toward him, a wicked grin spreading across his face, as his amber eyes flashed dangerously. "No, I have some business to take care of." And with that he casually strode toward the Boys' staircase, jumping up the stairs, leaving a very confused Sirius behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of Two Puppies**

**By. IJustWannaBeMe and TonksLupin**

**IJustWannaBeMe: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter as promised.**

Disclaimer: TonksLupin and IJustWannaBeMe do NOT own 'Harry Potter' or any characters. They are property of J.K Rowling. They also do not own 'EBay' or they would be rich…which they aren't, so no suing!

**Chapter 2**

Remus grinned as he walked across the dormitory to where a small blonde boy was busily typing on a laptop. His face was long and pale, his features sharp, with bright blue eyes. White blonde hair fell casually into his eyes, as his face screwed up in concentration.

"Hey Peter," Remus said, causing the younger boy to look up in surprise.

"Hey, Remus," replied Peter, smiling slightly. "What's up?"

Remus merely shrugged. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if I could borrow your laptop quick."

Peter shrugged. "I don't know why not." He handed the black and silver laptop over, moving off of the bed to stretch. "Just don't get caught, ok? It was hard smuggling that thing in here." And with that he walked off with a wave, descending the staircase.

Remus smirked evilly, stretching his long fingers before beginning to type. Sirius poked his head in the room, immediately curious upon seeing Remus on Peter's laptop, and a bit weary. "Hey," he said quietly, slowly walking to the bed and perching just behind Remus. 'What'cha doing?"

The brunette merely smirked, sweeping brown bangs from his eyes before typing once more. "Selling you on EBay."

At once Sirius started to crack up with laughter. He managed to fall of the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks, and his chest shaking violently. After a moment he paused to wipe his eyes and stare up at his friend, humor still evident on his face. "Right."

"No really," Remus insisted with a smile. "See? People are already bidding." He moved aside to allow Sirius easier access and the raven haired boy read:

_Sirius Orion Black_

_A 15 year old unregistered animagus_

_Scruffy, not good with kids, not guaranteed free of rabies_

_One mean breeding machine, although selfish and greedy (Baby results may vary)_

_Bidding has started at: 60 galleons_

_Moonbeam has bidded: 100 galleons_

_PerfectPrince has bidded: 212 galleons_

_Moonbeam has bidded: 300 galleons_

Sirius's mouth hung agape in shock as he gazed at the screen. "Oh fuck."

Remus gave him a smirk, putting the laptop down with a yawn. "I'm going to go take a nap, full moon tonight, you know." And with that Remus exited the dorm, quickly descending the steps, before curling up in a chair by the fire.

Sirius narrowed his crystal eyes, grabbing the laptop and slamming it down on his lap. His slim fingers skimmed the black keys expertly, as a new post popped up.

_Remus John Lupin_

_A 15 year old werewolf _

_Ugly, mean, hairy_

_Small, brunette, weak, and bony_

_Comes with a free How to Care, Feed, and Breed Werewolf book_

_Bidding starts at: 70 galleons_

Sirius smiled finally satisfied, as he waited for the results. Not more than two minutes later bidders started popping up on the screen.

_This-is-not-the-ministry-of-magic has bidded: 100 galleons_

_PerfectPrince has bidded:101 galleons_

_Woolensocks has bidded: 250 galleons _

Sirius chuckled darkly, his soft melodic voice calling down the stairs. "Moony."

Remus sighed; angrily kicking off the soft red blanket he had been using and trotted up the stairs. "What?" he muttered irritably.

Sirius merely pointed to the screen and with each sentence Remus' jaw hung lower and lower. "SHIT!"  
Sirius barked with laughter as Remus angrily pushed him aside, his small fingers moving across the keys rapidly. "Wait a minute," the small brunette stopped, turning to peer at Sirius. "A How to book on werewolves? Come on, no one's stupid enough to write that, let alone get close enough to a werewolf to write it."

Sirius shook with silent laughter. "You want to see it?"

Remus sighed before holding out his hand. "Give it to me, please."

Sirius grinned, pulling from the pocket of his robes a small book, no bigger than the palm of your hand.

_The How to guide to Werewolves  
Includes: Breeding, feeding, and caring_

_By. S. Black_

"I'm scared already," Remus replied, hesitantly slipping a finger between one of the leafy pages and turning it.

_Chapter 1  
How to breed your werewolf_

_Breeding werewolves is fairly simple, despite what others have said. Please follow the basic step by step directions below to ensure healthy pups. _

_Step 1: Find a female wolf for the male werewolf or male wolf for the female werewolf. _

_Step 2: Put them in a room for a few days having them share food and whatnot._

_Step 3: Once they have warmed up to each other-_

Remus abruptly stopped reading, jerking his amber eyes up to meet silver. "You wrote this,' he stated quietly.

Sirius looked quite offended. "Did not," he replied.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, of course you wrote this! It says _S. Black_ on it for Merlin's sake!"

Sirius knitted his brows together in deep thought. "How do you know its not another person in my family? There have been two others besides me."

Remus sighed in exasperation. "You prat, did you bother reading the rest of the cover?" Sirius looked at his friend in confusion and Moony sighed, pressing the book into his hands and pointing to the cover.

_The How to guide to Werewolves  
Includes: Breeding, feeding, and caring_

_By. S. Black_

_(This is NOT Sirius, so don't sue)_

Sirius cursed. "Damnit! I told James not to mess with anything! The good for nothing son of a-"

Remus interrupted him with a smirk. "No matter," he replied, switching from Sirius's page to his own. He read the highest bidder, being "Moonbeam" and clicked the large SELL button on the bottom of the page.

Sirius stared in complete horror before turning to Remus, a murderous gleam in his eye. "You prat! You just sold me on EBay!"

Remus smirked at him. "That's the general idea," And with that the small lycan rose, turning off the computer and laying it gently on Peter's bed, Sirius watching his every move with shock written on his face.

But Remus paid him no mind and at once he was moving down the stairs, the soft murmur of their fellow Marauders voices ringing in his ears as he stepped down from the last step.

"I'm telling you Peter, red and orange does not make purple. And Professor Slughorn won't accept an essay that's two sentences long."

Peter looked up at James from his position on the floor and scowled. "Professor McGonagall accepted yours last Wednesday on how to change a clock into a flying pig," He shot back.

James only sighed, running a hand through his already tousled locks. "That's cause mine was 2 feet of parchment!" He didn't mention the part where Remus had actually written the essay and he had copied it.

Peter merely scowled again before going back to his work. James shook his head slightly before noticing Remus by the foot of the stairs. "Hey there, Moony," he said with a grin. "Where's Siri?"

Remus smiled. "Brooding."

James cocked an eyebrow at this but shrugged. At that moment the large clock in the common room signaled it was officially 6 that evening. They had an hour before dinner would be served.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale of Two Puppies **

**By: TonksLupin and IJustWananBeMe**

**A/N: IJustWananBeMe: Thanks so much for all the nice comments, they mean a lot! Here's another chapter by TonksLupin, slightly edited by me.**

"I'm hungry." Peter complained," How about we go to the Great Hall?"

"Alright, I'll go get Sirius." James said making his way to the boys Dormitory. Peter and Remus waited patiently in the common room waiting for their two friends.

Finally, after 5 minutes James and Sirius climbed down the staircase. James' face was white. Sirius simply gave Remus an evil glare. James gazed at Remus, "W- why did you sell Sirius on eBay?"

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "why are we discussing that silly subject when our friend Peter and ourselves should be enjoying the feast?" James slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh, never mind." James closed his eyes in frustration tight," Well talk about it after dinner"

Peter looked just as freaked out as James felt.

Sirius pushed Remus out of his way, "Well com'on! Maybe we'll all feel better if we eat! I know I freakn' will!" James, Peter, and Remus followed Sirius' lead. James tried to make Sirius feel better by making a conversation about Quiditch. Peter and Remus were discussing the Paper for Slughorn's class.

They passed Sir Cadagon who was ready to fight the Marauders ay will. "Yield! I challenge thee to a duel of justice!" He challenged, but the group simply ignored the knight's worthless attempt. Finally they reached the Entrance Hall. The Great Hall wasn't ready for the students so they all waited in the hall, some more patient than others.

Then, the Entrance doors opened. All the students turned their attention to the large figure in the shadows. As the figure came in the hall everyone gasped. The man in the light had a very spine-chilling appearance. His hair was matted, black, with a few stray hairs. Though he looked in his fair 30's. His midnight robes were torn, drenched, and filthy. The part that frightened the students most was the dried blood along his mouth.

"Ello" The stranger grumbled, "I'm looking for a Full-Moon-Nightmare!"

Remus looked up instantly and raised his hand weakly. The man looked over and as he got near the students they created a path as the man strutted to his destination. He was taller than the four Marauders thought he was compared to when he was at the doors. Remus backed up a step when the man got 4 feet close to him, probably because of the smell of rotting meat.

The man grinned, "Full-Moon-Nightmare?"

Remus nodded unsurely, his hands shaking slightly, knuckles white.

"Moonbeam." stated the man, holding out a grimy hand.

The sides of Remus' mouth curled smoothly but he didn't shake the hand back. "Hello Moonbeam, yes I have your doggy right here." Remus stated proudly.

Sirius' mouth fell wide open at the man and whipped his face in Remus' direction, "You git! You sold me to Greyback!" Sirius barked.

"Greyback?" Remus' face was purely innocent. "Who?"

"Ugh, Fenrir Greyback! The barbaric git who bites kids!" Sirius complained.

"Hey, you remember that I'm gonna be your master now!" Fenrir snarled at Sirius.

"Oh yeah, master of what? Freakn' flea bags?!" Sirius commented.

"Why you little-

"Hey, be easy on him! I believe he had a stroke at the age of 7, so he doesn't pay attention to what he is saying really." Remus lied. For the first time in the conversation he looked at his surroundings, all the students had fled, except for James and Peter.

"Hmm, you look familiar, have we met?" Fenrir questioned Remus surveying him now.

"I don't remember meeting you." Remus simply shrugged.

Fenrir didn't give up, "You got a name, lad?" he questioned.

Remus paused for a moment and then answered quietly, "Remus."

"Lupin?" Remus nodded.

"Ah, yes. I remember you." He stated optimistically, "You were a hard one," Greyback muttered to himself.

The brunette merely tilted his head to the side. "Where?"

"In the woods. When the moon was full. I believe you were at the age of 5, maybe 4." The man shrugged.

"No…" Remus' eyes were widened in terror. He tried to run from the man who had ruined his life but someone grabbed the hood of his robes.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius growled. Fenrir made a husky laugh and caught the raven haired boy by the robes robes. Sirius quickly dropped Remus.

"Huh, look at this. Small fish, big fish and shark. Why don't I just take both of you? Besides, I should have raised Remus when I bit him and he sold you to me, Sirius." He looked at his surroundings, so did the two victims. Everyone left, even James and Peter. The boys were hoping they went for help. Finally Fenrir grabbed both the puppies by their necks and stared into Sirius' brave eyes. "How's about we take care of business right now, savvy?" Fenrir moved his face into Sirius' neck and the blue eyed boy locked his eyes shut, knowing his new destiny.

"Put down those students now!"

The three looked up. Professor McGonagall stood before them; she wore her stern expression as she rushed down the stairs. The Professor came to a swift stop in front of Fenrir, her wand at the ready. "I repeat, put down those boys."

Fenrir merely cocked an eyebrow at her wand; red sparks were popping out of the end like embers. "Minnie, is that you? Merlin, you've gotten old." A spine tingling grin spread across his face.

"I can say the same about you." She commented in an instant. The werewolf's smile transformed into a low husky growl.

"I don't have time for this!" He barked, "These tramps are rightfully mine!"

"Not if I can help it! Silva spectrem!" the sparks out of McGonagall's wand turned into a silver blinding light that hit Fenrir square in the chest. Fenrir howled in pain releasing the two boys. They both fell to the ground. Remus rubbed his neck, the spell burned him. At once he realized that the spell had released silver. He gazed at the battle. Sirius shivered, Fenrir was on his back, and McGonagall was cornering the werewolf. Then he felt a tap in back of him. He swiftly turned and saw James crouched next to him.

"Com'on" he whispered. Then he motioned Sirius to follow. The three crawled up the stairs and met with Peter.

"We've got to get out of here." Sirius' tone was dark, cold-hollow as he peered at James. "James, do you have the Map?" James searched through his robes and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment. "Good, lets find the nearest passage."

The three turned to the nearest exit. Sirius gazed down the stairs. "You little good for nothing broad!" Fenrir growled and slugged McGonagall across the cheek. She flew off her feet slamming against the stone cold ground.

"Professor!" Someone screeched. Sirius turned and saw that Remus had also seen the slide of the small battle. Fenrir's gaze snapped in the boy's direction and made a run for them.

"Run!" James yelled and pulled his friends to follow. They didn't know where they were headed. They just knew they had to find someplace quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tale of Two Puppies **

**By: TonksLupin and IJustWananBeMe**

**A/N: IJustWananBeMe: Thanks so much for all the nice comments, they mean a lot! Here's another chapter by me! **

Doors flew open and closed as the Marauders careened down the corridors. All was deadly silent in the deserted halls, only the sound of the four boys echoing footsteps on the marble.

Peter whimpered as the next door they chose was locked. "What are we going to do?"

Sirius growled, slamming his fists against the cold concrete of the wall. "I-I don't know, Pete. We- we just have to keep trying," he panted. He looked to Remus, his gaze lingering on the lycan who nodded in agreement.

James straightened his spectacles before leading the way down another narrow stretch of hallway until they saw the door of a classroom slightly ajar.

"Quickly," he hissed, motioning for the others to move inside, which they did. He closed the door with a soft snap behind him, muttering a soft spell. "_Lumos Maxima_!" The end of his wand casting a soft white light around the abandoned room.

"Lovely," murmured Remus crossly as he led the way through the mass clutter of books, parchment and broken glass jars.

All four boys sat down by a window that was filtering soft moon rays through the cracked glass.

Sirius slid down the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest, while James took a seat beside him doing the same. "It's hopeless," muttered the dark haired boy, and Sirius frowned at him.

"Since when does James Potter talk that way?" he asked surprised, "Surely you don't think this is the end do you, that this is the end of the Marauders?"

The brown eyed boy cocked an eyebrow at his friend in question. "I said it was hopeless, not that I was giving up. I'll never give up."

Peter nodded enthusiastically while Remus gave James a small smile. "So, what's the plan, Prongs?"

James shrugged, closing sienna eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall in thought. "Just give me a sec, I'll think of something."

Needless to say the minutes dragged on and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Sirius to concentrate. He was never one to sit for long. Casting a look in James's direction, he found the black haired boy in deep thought, his tongue tucked between his teeth in concentration. The raven haired boy chuckled softly, silver gaze turning to Remus who seemed to be staring at the door through which they'd come, his brow furrowed in worry.

"I give up,"

Sirius looked over in surprise; questioning James with his eyes. "What do you mean _given up_? I thought you would never give up."

James shook his head angrily. "Well, he does. I'm all out of ideas, out of heroic ways to save us." James felt like crying, he could feel the lump in his throat, and the crystal tears burning his eyes.

Remus looked over at James with a concerned frown. "James…"

"I said I'm done!" The chaser stood abruptly, kicking large piles of parchment and books in his vain attempt to get away. Though it was futile as Sirius lunged for his legs, dragging him down to the cold wooden floor.

"Geroff!" But Sirius ignored this, continuing to pin him down.

"Get a hold of yourself, Jamie! What's gotten into you?" The pale boy held James's angry glare with one of his own. "Well?"

"I think maybe he was in over his head," Everyone turned to stare in shock as the smallest of the Marauders spoke, platinum hair falling into watery eyes.

"And why is that?" inquired Remus softly, nodding encouragingly at the small boy.

Peter gulped, taking in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "I've seen you crying," He directed his gaze to the chaser currently pinned to the dusty floor. "I hear you sometimes at night, when everyone else is asleep. You only do it when you think no one is watching, or listening,"

Peter averted his gaze to the ground as he continued, small hands gently fiddling with the frayed knee of his jeans. "You keep saying how you're not good enough, how everyday feels like a lie. You wonder why no matter how much you try and care, try to give someone, that they always think that you're playing, that it's all a game."

Sirius couldn't move, he gaped, openmouthed at the small boy, frequently lowering his gaze to James who was just as shocked as he.

"I remember once, when we were thirteen, and I kept having nightmares how you would talk to me. You asked me why I was afraid, that there was nothing to be scared of. I didn't know how to reply then, but I think I do now,"

The Marauder gave James a timid smile. "I am afraid because I have always been consumed by fear. I am afraid of fear itself. I've gone through the loneliness, the emptiness, and the not knowing if someone will always be there." Remus stared in awe as Peter talked, carefully gauging James's reaction. "Insecurity," Peter concluded.

All was silent as the three friends stared in shock and bewilderment at one another. James slowly inhaled and exhaled before finally finding the words to speak. "You think I'm insecure." It was more a statement than a question, and Peter slowly nodded.

The raven haired boy let out a small laugh. "You think _I_ am insecure, that's a good one, Pete."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I think he's right, James."

James frowned, looking to Remus, who merely nodded in agreement. The chaser looked around him and shook his head. "You guys must be mental. Me, James Potter, insecure?" But the more he said it, the more it seemed to make sense, something that truly scared James. "Oh merlin…"

"Where are they?"

The four Marauders froze as a familiar voice echoed throughout the corridor. James cursed softly as he quickly crossed the room, staring through the keyhole into the hall. There, standing at the top of the stairs, was Fenrir Gryeback.


	5. Chapter 5

Tail of Two Puppies  
By: TonksLupin and IJustWannaBeMe

Each of the Marauders hustled around the room silently looking for some way out. Sirius snapped his head in James direction," Do you have the Marauders Map on you?"  
James rushed his hand into his pocket into his robes and nodded excitedly. He took out a spare piece of parchment and whipped his wand in the middle of it and whispered," I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Almost immediately, tiny inked details ran through the parchment. Soon at the top it read, 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map'. James opened it with such force he almost teared the fragile paper. He skimmed the map for what seemed like hours.  
"You find anything?" Sirius asked. James threw his black locks up and saw that Sirius and Peter had stopped looking and to watch him instead. It was like being some seal in a circus with your crowd expecting you to do back flips and juggling to entertain their tiny minds.  
"Nothing", James answered. He pointed his wand in the parchment in the map's ink slowly disappeared form existence until the map was completely bare and put it in his robes.  
"What?" Sirius was bewildered.  
"There is nothing! This room isn't even on the map!" James hissed. He snapped his killing eyes at Remus," Why isn't this room on the map, Remus?" he practically growled this time. "You were the one that put everything on the map."  
Remus looked at him with concern," I guess I forgot to put it in. I've never even been in this room before to tell you the truth." Remus continued to search the wall he had claimed to examine.  
" What? That's a bunch f bullshit! You know that right?" James got tense, how could he not know! Did he do it on propose?  
"You shut your bloody mouth right now before I shut it for you!" Sirius threatened," So what if the room isn't on the map? I've never been in this room either, so don't you dare start blaming him!" Sirius was now four inches away from James.  
James glared at Sirius, but then took a glance at Remus. Remus was now sitting in a chair at one of the desks supporting his head on his hand. James eased his shoulders and walked to a wall. He faced it and almost whispering he said," I'm sorry Remus."  
"It's o.k." Remus replied," I should pay attention to my surroundings. Then I might have known that this room-  
"No Remus, don't start blaming yourself." James snapped. He couldn't stand himself; he could feel tears building up in his eyes warming his face. "Don't you ever blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. I was being-"  
Something big dropped, but didn't break, just a loud thud. Only three marauders turned to face were the sound came from. Remus was on his side shaking violently.  
"JAMES!" Sirius shouted and pointed out the window. There over the forbidden forest was a magical and magnificent full moon. James' eyes widened then Sirius and James turned their gaze to Peter. Peter started back raising his eyebrows in fear; he had not completed his animagus forming.  
"Pete!" James and Sirius shouted together.  
James go and get Remus while I help Peter!" Sirius yelled over Remus' howls of pain. Sirius didn't need to tell James twice, he ran to the werewolf and got on his knees and grabbed his bleeding side.  
Sirius rushed around the room with defenseless Peter in his firm grasp. Sirius then headed for the door with Peter.  
"What are you doing? Fenrir is out there!" James yelled.  
"I know a secret passage near hear! I'll take Peter there and perhaps he can get Dumbledore or something!" Sirius replied. And together the two rushed out the door.  
They ran down the hall and took a right. It lead to a dead end but there was a portrait, nothing fancy, just a simple sleeping wizard wearing dark purple robes in his study with books and parchments scattered around the room.  
"Hungarian Horntail!" now it didn't seem like it was a big deal if someone heard them. The portrait swung open and pushed Peter in there," Peter, go to the end of this passage, it should lead to the third floor near Defense!" Peter nodded and shut the portrait. Sirius made a dash and ran towards the room he was in thirty seconds ago.  
Remus was almost in his full werewolf state and James was already in his stag form. Sirius bowed to the and aloud his body to take his animal form. Then he rushed to Remus. It was over. The werewolf lay motionless on the ground. Moony's eyes slowly opened his eyes and looked up to his friends.  
" Padfoot! Prongs!" he growled playfully. His long jaw formed into a dangerous smile, but then became expressionless. He sniffed the air and dreamily closed his eyes. "How's about we go hunting" Remus asked casually strutting towards the door.  
"How's about we don't?" Sirius leaped to the front of the door.  
" Oh come now Padfoot, haven't wondered what they taste like?" James and Sirius knew immediately what Remus was talking about. Humans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Peter was shaking uncontrollably as he groped his way along the dark corridor. The concrete to which he clung was cold and slimy from years of being untouched, undisturbed. The small blonde stumbled, coming down hard on his knees. It seemed like he has been running forever, but he couldn't stop bow – not when Remus was-

Peter shook his head, struggling to his feet. He had to find Dumbledore, now.

Sirius looked on in horror as Remus grinned toothily, exposing a sharp row of canines. "Not really, I prefer kibble actually,"

James smiled nervously. "Um, vegetarian myself, Moony."

"I'm going to find Peter, he won't be able to make it on his own," said Sirius above the noise. "I'll be right back, okay?" He didn't wait for James's reply however before running out.

Moony growled softly as Padfoot escaped through the door. "They're out there, Prongs, I can smell them," He turned to gaze at the stag with narrowed yellow slits. "Let me go."

James however shook his head. "Not a chance," He barely had time to react however as the lycan snarled in rage. The stag gasped as Remus's long claws dug into his shoulder, making him cry out. "C'mon, Padfoot," he pleaded softly. "C'mon."

A sudden knock on the door cut James's pleading short, though the voice that spoke was what scared him most of all.

"Open up guys…" It was Sirius, though his voice was strained and hoarse. "Please?"

James caught Remus's stare and the lycan shook his head, sneering rather unpleasantly. "Don't," There was a yelp of pain behind the door and the sound of a body as it crashed to the floor.

"I could break every bone in your pathetic excuse for a body," There was a pause before Sirius yelled again, louder this time.

"Did that hurt, pet?" A series of whimpers followed this statement. "You're a beautiful child, Sirius. Delicious…"

"Geroff, Fenrir!"

"…never."

At last he could see it, the light up ahead that would lead him to the third floor. Peter stumbled out into the darkened corridor, not bothering to swing the portrait shut as it did so on its own accord.

The younger Marauder quickly slipped past he sleeping portraits, only daring to stop when a mother with a baby shushed him, and even then he only slowed into a trot. The stone gargoyle remained motionless as he approached its back hunched and claws extended threateningly.

"Fizzing whizbees!" he panted breathless, yet the gargoyle still remained stationary. "Acid pops!" When nothing happened Peter growled, helplessly sliding down the cool concrete wall. He felt inferior, as if nothing he did was or would ever be good enough. "Failure is not something I handle right now!"

There was the sound of stone against stone as the gargoyle quickly lurched aside, the staircase inside beginning to spiral upward. "What did I say?" The blonde was utterly confused to say the least, but he quickly climbed the steps, coming to a stop in front of a large oak door. He didn't bother to knock, before simply bursting inside. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Fenrir looked down at the helpless teenager at his feet, his muzzle curling into a malicious grin as his transformation completed. "Come out, come out, Remus," he taunted softly. "Come taste this fresh meat…"

Sirius gasped, trying desperately to scramble away. Though the huge black werewolf was there, swiping a clawed paw as his side, ripping at the fine linen of his robes. Sirius groaned softly, coming down with a soft thud as he hit the marble once more. "Don't…"

Fenrir growled threateningly, his paw coming to rest on the boys head where he applied pressure by pushing down. "I could crush you…" he growled.

Sirius whimpered, but twisted nonetheless defiantly. "Go ahead! Kill me if you want, but don't you dare hurt him!"

The werewolf chuckled darkly. "Brave boy, or very foolish,"

James meanwhile was frozen in shock as he listened to the conversation happening just beyond the door. Moony stood next to him, growling in rage. "Where's Padfoot, I can smell him!"

James shook his head, gulping softly. "Oh shit,"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**By IJustWannbeMe and TonksLupin**_

**(A/N: Here's a chapter by TonksLupin. Enjoy, and thanks so much for the favs and alerts! But I really rather have reviews…thanks to all who review though as well!)**

Dumbledore shot his head up from a pile of scrolls scattered along his desk. "Mr. Pettigrew? Shouldn't you be in your common room?"

Peter gasped for breathe and leaned against the door for support. "Professor!-gasp- Remus, he's in the school!- gasp - full moon – gasp – Fenrir Greyback's in the school too!" Dumbledore ran to Peter's side and grasped Peter's shoulders calmly, but his mind was racing.

"Do you know where they are, Peter?" He asked urgently. Peter nodded taking another deep breath.

"Downstairs on the fifth floor."

Dumbledore nodded," Peter I'm glad you told me. I want you to stay in here until I say it's okay to come out, you understand?"

Peter shook his head," I want to come, please."

"No Peter, this is too dangerous-"

"Please Professor; I might be able to help." Peter protested.

"Peter no, listen to me and stay in here until I say it's safe." Dumbledore pierced the young Marauder with delicate but stern blue orbs.

Peter sighed, "Fine," And at that the head master patted the boy on the shoulder and ran out of the office.

Sirius looked into the giant wolfs deep golden eyes, "A brave Gryffindor." Fenrir's paw trapped Sirius' leg.

"Goodnight love." Greyback growled in a raspy voice about to take a good chomp out of Sirius' neck, but before the werewolf got that chance Sirius threw a wild non-hesitant punch at the beast's nose. The Werewolf howled in pain holding his delicate nose with one paw, the other still clutched on the boy's ankle. Then Sirius laughed as he saw the blood oozing between the werewolf's short, stubby, and furry fingers. The werewolf starred back, clearly not as amused as Sirius, "You know what? I'm not going to bite you, I'm gonna kill you!" fear slightly covered some of his dangerous and brave eyes.

"Do what you want! Not like you can do much more!" Sirius yelled at the beast, but it merely amused it.

"Pleasant Pain!" Sirius closed his eyes knowing this was it, he'd be killed trying to help his friends. But there was a blast of cold air and the paw whipped from his leg. There was a howl of pain and Sirius opened his eyes wide at the sight. There was the werewolf holding its side with its eyes shut tight and to their left was a gift from heaven. Albus Dumbledore stood tall with his wand pointed straight at the werewolf, fierce and angry eyes traced the beast's movements.

"Sirius run!" Dumbledore yelled as he fired a blinding silver spell from his wand. Sirius tried standing up but forgot about his injured leg that the lycan had stood on and dug its nails in. Sirius made a whimper of pain and tried again, this time he kept off his leg and supported himself against a stonewall near by. "Where's Remus?" The headmaster questioned with rage as more spells fired from his wand, this time one of them bound Fenrir.

"In that room," He pointed in the direction where the room with James and Remus were, but when he looked the door was gone. "The door disappeared!" The young wizard limped over to where the door had once been and banged against it. "Prongs! Moony! Are you in there?"

"Padfoot!" came a bark. Sirius could hear scratching at the other side of the wall. Soon the wall had formed a large door. When the door opened a giant dark brown animal emerged out of it and stopped in the middle of the hall to take in all the scents. It's head turned to Sirius and it gave him a drooling snarl. Its golden eyes stabbing him with invisible daggers," You ain't Padfoot." The lycan immediately charged after him monstrous claws at the ready. Moony pounced and Sirius threw himself feet out of the way. The werewolf whimpered as it hit its head against the solid stone wall.

'Damn it! Where's my wand.' Sirius thought as he tried to limp away from the beast as fast as his legs could carry him. A blast of yellow and pink light missed Sirius' head by inches. The boy looked up and Dumbledore's wand was pointed right at him, or was it him. Sirius turned and saw the dark brown wolf was only a yard away. It ducked when the spell came at it. A howl of anger escaped Moony's lips, apparently not happy that spells were being shot at him. He immediately bolted passed Black and headed straight for Dumbledore. "Professor!" Sirius yelled.

Another spell was shot at the werewolf, "Go back to your dorm, Sirius!" Dumbledore yelled. Sirius shook his head quickly and turned to the room of requirement. Sirius clambered inside and found a stag on the ground with his shoulder soaked in blood.

"James!" Sirius ran to his side and looked at his friend's face, but they were closed. "James, don't die on me, man! Please," Padfoot cried, but the stag did nothing, it just lay there, as if a hunter had just shot him and got him stuffed to hang on their wall. Tears had emerged from Sirius' eyes as he looked at his friend who was possibly dead, gone forever. A yell and a load thud came from the hallway.

Sirius ran out of the room and saw his head master on the floor feet away from the wolf, and then a blast of silver came from the right of the hallway. He snapped his head in the direction from which the spell came from; there was Peter, wand at the ready. "Wormtail!" Sirius yelled with delight. Peter gave him a small nod and they shot their gaze at Moony. The wolf swiped Dumbledore's face and then darted off for Peter. The small boy was shaking with fright and his watery blue eyes became wide and overloaded with shock. He couldn't even think of any spell and now his life depended on it.


End file.
